Switzy's Dream Come True!
by SherlockXJohnWatson4Life
Summary: Vash, a student at Lexington College, is accepted into Hetalia Untiversity, but all he wants is to go home... What will a certain Roderich Edlestein do to help this little crossdresser get back home to the Swiss farmlands? Reviews will help my loving desire to write, and there'll be COOKIES! Cookies to good reviews and people who love SwissAus.


Roderich Edelstein, music professor at the infamous Hetalia University, hears a strange sound coming from the music room and walks in on the mediocre orchestra play a celestial tune. He sits back and watches, his pomegranate eyes firmly set on the swaying blonde in the sea of students. His violin is pointed slightly downward, his emerald eyes burning holes through the sheet music, and he sits up proudly, his body moving like a dandelion in the wind on a brisk summer afternoon.

The music stops abruptly and someone hears music being rattled around as Roderich started playing on the grand piano that was somehow uncovered to show its glory. The blonde he had been eyeing now stared at him, Roderich's eyes glancing back every once in a while to see if the boy was still staring. From a distance, the boy looked like a girl, long, shoulder-length honey brown hair, and his small stature, but Roderich could tell all from a single word he spoke after the class had ended that the person he had been admiring was a male.

"Hello." was all the boy had to say. His French accent was thick, so no one really understood him except for the few exchange students from France and Liechtenstein. This boy was the only one who had been shipped to America from Switzerland, and his movements showed that quite well. The slight sway of his hips, the glimmer in his eyes as he talked to the girls of the class, and even the way he had carried himself was different from a Frenchman or a Liechtensteiner. But there was something buried beneath the adoring smile, thick accent, and his personality that no one except Roderich and a few certain sources knew about this boy.

He was a transvestite. He dressed like a girl, but when he spoke, he had the voice of a true man. Even though that he never talked, when he had to, he had a loud, booming voice that made everyone shiver. Roderich was pleased to have this information, especially to know about the things he used to do in Switzerland, and his mission was almost completed. If he knew that the boy missed his Swiss cottage back home, and he could go back to the way he was without getting weird looks, Roderich could finally see that cute smile that girls got to see when he talked to them.

"Mr. Zwingli?" Everyone in the orchestra looked around for the boy in question, and when the assumed girl (boy) stood up.

"Yes?" everyone took a double take. The girl they all knew was actually a boy?! They couldn't believe it, and when he walked up to the man who called his name, Roderich gave a bow and kissed the boy's hand, making the blonde very uncomfortable.

"_N'ayez __pas __peur__._(Do not be afraid.)"

'_D'oùcelaluiapprendre __à __parler français__!_'(Where did this man learn to speak French?!), the boy asked himself. He jerks his hand away from Roderich and in return, receives a passport and a plane ticket. In clear French it read: _Billet __d'avion __pourla Suisse _(plane ticket to Switzerland). And the boy jumped up and down eagerly, his feetnever leaving the floor and he hugs Roderich, his eyes sparkling with happiness. The students stand up, clapping slowly as they all saw the supposed 'girl' walk out of the room, case and music in hand, as he and Roderich drove away from the school to the airport.

"Thank you for letting me get to go home to my family." Vash said in his adorable version of his clipped English.

"You're welcome, Vash." Roderich says, kissing Vash's cheek and turning to face the wheel again. The tires make a gentle stop at the Lexington Airport in Morrow County, and Vash takes one more look around at what he would be leaving behind when Roderich stops and hands him a slip of paper. "Call this number if you need me to come over. I live on the border of Switzerland and Austria, so it wouldn't be that much of a hassle to get through security. My brother works there, so he'd let me in, no doubt. You'll also get a letter in a few days about an acceptance to Hetalia University, a prestigious school where every person from every nationality and country is accepted. Go if you want, and enroll in the music department as soon as you get on campus." Vash turns back and kisses Roderich's cheeks before disappearing into the cloudless blue sky and into Swiss territory.

Back where he finally belonged.


End file.
